


I don't recognize this fool that you've made me

by cat_enthusiast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Secret Relationship, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, and are not divided by houses, hermione and ron are so oblivious, just mentions of it, not actual drunk people are shown or described, not actual smut, the eighth graders share a common room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: “It's so weird to me, how our friends aren't even suspicious, does that mean they don't know us as well as we thought they did?”





	I don't recognize this fool that you've made me

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic in english (or at all), so please be kind.  
> and characters might be a bit ooc, im sorry.  
> enjoy!

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, bonding. That was a sight not many would believe. But it didn't made it any less true. 

They had been doing that lately. 

Eighth year was the year of forgiving, and hopefully forgetting, and they were doing an excellent job at it, mostly. Doing homework together and playing chess was bonding, right? Even if they ignored the feelings and things that wanted to be said. 

Malfoy was different, he looked happier. Harry never asked though. 

“You are still too slow to even catch the snitch Malfoy”

“And you are still too proud to admit I could beat you at any given day Potter” 

Their relationship was, in Pansy’s words, like the one of an old married couple. Picking at each other when they had the chance, complaining about the other’s behaviour and looking for the other’s attention.

Eight year was off to a great start. 

The kisses started not long after. 

The first one was just before the first Quidditch match. The tension was unbearable, and it would make their hearts beat faster and feel things none of them wanted to feel. They had been so close after an argument, their noses almost touching, and they could feel each other’s heartbeat and heavy breathing. The tension translated in anger and  that’s exactly how their first kiss went. Angry. 

They smashed against each other, pulling at their hair and clothes and biting and sucking, so they didn't know if the bruises were from before or after the match. They pushed each other around colliding against walls, lockers and doors. It was angry, and needy, and perfect. 

The kisses translated, somehow, into awkward talks. After all, talking after a month of kissing was inevitable. They talked about everything that had happened the previous seven years, it was a way for Harry to let go of everything that wanted to come out. Draco cried a few times, and it was okay, there was no shame in crying, not after what they’d gone through.

“Draco, I know you want to hate me, just as much as I want to hate you” 

“I don't hate you Harry” 

“And there lies the problem, because I don't hate you either”

It was easier to hate than to love.

 

The room of requirements had been of great help during their snogging month, it provided enough space and secrecy. They didn't have to talk about the fact that nobody could know about what they were doing. 

Fooling around with somebody was a way for both of them to liberate the tension they had built up since they were eleven. 

“I don't hate you” that was as close as a compliment as they would get. For now. At least they were at first name basis. 

Everything else could wait.

Another month went through. The room provided them with a mattress, only when they wanted to sleep, not in the other cases, when they desperately needed it. So they slept together sometimes, as many times as they could, they liked how they fitted against the other boy’s body. The warmth which they had never been accustomed to was special and they treasured it dearly. 

Both Harry and Draco knew, from the moment they started sleeping together (literally), that their relationship had changed. Kissing and having sex was different, it was less sentimental. Sharing a bed, holding each other meant something else. 

But it was only during the third month that they made things official. 

Draco was being held against a wall, Harry’s lips on his neck and jaw, while his hands strokes the golden boy’s hair. 

“Try not to leave a mark, the last time Pansy didn't leave me alone for a week” 

“You always leave marks!” 

“You love using your scarf anyway, and, I like it, it turns me on knowing under that stupid gryffindor scarf there’s one of my hickeys”

“Well you better start using your scarf then, love” 

After first name basis, they got to sweet nickname basis, and they were both, surprisingly okay with it. 

Draco knew he would be using the scarf, Harry had been sucking at his neck and collarbone for the past half hour. Not that he was complaining. 

“Harry you know I love you and I would love the marks but I also would  _ really love  _ if we could speed things up, cause I won’t last much longer”

Potter was silent for a few seconds.

“You told me you loved me” he muttered. 

“I-I did but, listen-” he was silenced by a kiss and hands undoing his belt. 

“I love you too” and he wasn't even his boyfriend for Merlin’s sake. That had to be fixed, but not right now. Right now more important things were at stake. 

They were done soon after, just in time for Harry’s study appointment with Hermione.

“Hey, meet me tomorrow back here, after dinner” he said, closing the door after himself. 

Draco turned around, a bed with soft sheets had appeared. And, frankly, he was exhausted.

 

“Potter?” Asked the blond boy, entering the room of requirements. The place was different, there was a bed, and the soft light of candles created a cozy ambient. 

“How did you manage to make a bed appear?” He asked, sitting on the edge of it. Harry was waiting for him, with his gryffindor uniform. 

“Well, I think the room senses when it's  _ actually  _ needed” 

“And this time is different because?” Harry sometimes wanted to punch him, he was so oblivious sometimes.

“Well, I’m gonna make love to you” and he did. Draco smiled, a sweet smile Harry had seen only a handful of times. 

“What does this mean?” He asked, with the golden boy’s head resting on his shoulder and their legs intertwined. 

“It means that I’d like things to get more serious, I like you, I love you Draco, I know you do too, so, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?” The blonde rolled his eyes.

“Always so cheesy Potter” but he smiled, wide, and a joyous laugh escaped his lips “of course I would” he kissed him, long and sweet. 

They returned to the common room late at night, Ron was asleep in the bed next to Harry’s. The other two were occupied by Blaise and Michael Corner, who was sharing his bed with Cho Chang. While Draco slept with Theo, Seamus and Dean, wrapped around each other’s arms. 

Draco kissed the boy goodnight right outside their bedrooms, and felt a wave of jealousy seeing the two boys sleeping in their conjoined beds, holding each other tightly. He wanted that. He knew he could have that, if they only cared a bit less. 

The end of the third month at Hogwarts was rough. They wanted to spend the holidays together, but they knew it was nearly impossible. So Draco got mad, not at his boyfriend, but at their friends, and at Voldemort and the war and the houses and the fucking stereotypes. 

“It's too soon” that's what they kept saying. The war was over, but it was still fresh in people's minds, their reaction to Harry Potter dating Draco Malfoy could be disastrous. 

They knew, or at least hoped, their friends would be supportive, but they could say the same for the rest of the magical world. 

They didn't know Draco, they didn't know how he had changed. Only Harry knew the shame that filled the blond boy, the shame and the guilt, he was full of them. 

Harry spent a lovely Christmas at the Weasleys, he got a new burgundy jumper with a yellow H. But he missed his boyfriend. 

He sent him an owl on Christmas day, he couldn't send more than one without raising any suspicion. He said it was for Teddy, who was staying with Andromeda. Later he sent one for them too. 

After the holidays everything went back to normal. They were now proper boyfriends, and Harry really wanted them to do things together, but it was hard to find time to themselves, they both had a pretty big group of friends. 

“We realised you're getting closer with Malfoy” pointed out Hermione one day. 

“I guess you could say so, he’s good at potions, he sometimes helps me out” Harry had become a good liar in the past few years, he knew how to act careless enough without sounding like a prick. He didn't want his friends to hate Draco, he wanted them to accept him as a changed person.

“Yeah he is” Ron had also spent some more time with Malfoy lately, they both were huge chess players and massive quidditch fans. They had a lot in common, neither of them understood the non-magical world. But they both tried, for their partner’s sake.

“He seems different, I think he’s doing better now, before the war he seemed starved and sad, now he looks amazing, healthy and happy” Ron shoot her a glance, but he knew what Hermione was talking about, they had seen Malfoy smile more in three months than in the previous seven years. He was polite, probably taught to him by his family, and sometimes even charming, but never flirty. 

Some younger slytherin girls had approached him with romantic intentions, he treated them politely, but that’s as far as he would get. 

 

The, now headmistress, McGonagall, had told them most of the Hogwarts ruled didn't apply for the eighth year’s, they could wander the castle, the forest and Hogsmeade anytime they wanted, without having to worry about curfew. It was her way of showing them she trusted them and she was grateful.

 

Drinking had become a huge part of everyone’s life. Some did it to forget, others to be cool, and some others just to have fun. Harry enjoyed drunk sex, it happened once every other week. It was sloppy and quick and careless, but it was hot and they laughed a lot during it. It was usually done during days they drank by themselves, when their friends were too busy elsewhere. 

Every Friday the eight year met up at the Three Broomsticks to have a laugh, play some games and drink with their friends.

Sometimes they played spin the bottle. Whenever it landed on Harry or Draco they either pecked, or kissed the other person’s cheek. Fortunately, it never landed in the both of them, mainly because it was a game that died pretty quickly, with people making out and others leaving. 

Some other nights, when they were left alone, one of them took the time to prepare a date. They took place mainly in the forbidden forest, they knew no one would go look for them in there. A picnic under the moonlight was both’s favourite activity. Lying under the stars, holding each other while they shared some cookies and sometimes some wine. It was so peaceful and perfect. Who would’ve known they both were such romantic.

Months passed, and neither of them really cared about being out or not at this point. They were too happy to have found the person they knew they would love their entire lives. Although being able to show their love to the entire world would be nice, they just hadn’t found the right way to do it. 

The end of the school year was getting closer, the students were constantly buzzing about the exams, so was Harry, and Draco, although he would never accept it. 

“It's so weird to me, how our friends aren't even suspicious, does that mean they don't know us as well as we thought they did?” They laughed about it sometimes. There was a certain thrill about going behind people's backs.

“Just a week ago Pansy tried to set me up with some girl from seventh year” And it was not the first time, they had to turn down countless dates, in the end they were two of the most wanted guys at Hogwarts. They were so different but they were both charming on their own way. 

“Hey Harry, I met this really great girl, she’s a year younger, a Hufflepuff, I think… I don't know” Harry knew Hermione was trying her hardest, and she just wanted what was best for her friend. But the boy had locked eyes with his boyfriend who was in the other side of the common room, smirking, but he knew Draco had heard everything, and was waiting for his answer “I think you might want to get to know her?” He smiled, looking up at the Slytherin, who was now sitting a few meters closer to them.

“Hermione, listen, I know you and Ron really care about me, but I’m really happy with my current situation, and I don't really need a girlfriend right now, thank you, I mean it, but really you shouldn't worry about it” 

Hermione had nodded and smiled a little, thought Harry knew she was worried.

 

Friday came once again, and the Three Broomsticks was filled with nervous and stressed eight years. Alcohol was a great way to forget about study, tests and homework. A game was even better. Spin the bottle was the chosen one, this time, the bottle was spun many times. A lot of kissing happened, some moans could be heard from the toilet, and people seemed to be having a great time.

Harry sat next to Ron, who had Hermione on his lap. Draco was talking to Blaise, while keeping an eye on the bottle, in case he (or Harry) had to kiss someone.

Not many nights happened that Harry was the one spinning the bottle, but the game was lasting more than usual, so everyone had a go at it. 

It kept spinning for some seconds, and it would've been Luna (who was quickly adopted by the eighth year as one of them) the lucky girl, if a hand, hadn't pushed the bottle a few centimetres. Harry knew it had been Hermione, he knew it because after Luna, sat the Hufflepuff girl she had talked about. Little did she know, Draco was next in line after the girl. And maybe the girl, whose name escaped Harry at the moment, might have had a chance, if Hermione hadn't pushed the bottle with too much strength. It landed cleanly on Draco Malfoy.

Hermione’s face was brilliant, in Draco’s opinion, she was completely astounded, the guilt clear in her expression, because now her friend had to kiss Malfoy, and it was her fault. 

But the Harry’s expression was calm. He leaned in, and whispered in Draco’s ear a few words, his mouth rasping against the pale skin, and the boy found himself already turned on.

He moved back, the anticipation palpable, everyone was holding their breath. It was a scene not many would believe, but everyone was hoping for. 

Their mouths lingered merely a few centimetres away from each other. Now their noses touched, then their foreheads. Their lips touched, barely, like they still wanted to keep it a secret. Then they parted and looked at each other, their lips were together right after, they kissed tenderly, they pecked without feeling the need to deepen the kiss, because it felt like freedom, finally. And Draco couldn't avoid smiling, he smiled against Harry’s mouth, reaching with his hand for his boyfriend’s locks. And then Harry was smiling too. He grabbed both sides of Draco’s face and kissed him, over and over again, just to make things clear. He kissed his lips with a smile. And when he let go, still smiling, he looked up at that wonderful man he was so lucky to be able to call his boyfriend. 

He couldn't see or hear people's reaction, maybe they had left everyone speechless, or maybe he wasn't even listening, because he was still mesmerised by Draco's beauty. Their noses still touched, moving against each other in cute eskimo kisses. He thought he might've heard a few “aww's” but couldn't be sure. 

The aftermath was weird, he felt like he was in some kind of dream. People whispered between them, but nobody really commented anything. 

Hermione stood wide eyed still sitting on Ron’s lap, who was just as shocked.

Ginny, who was also present, smiled while grabbing a pint of butterbeer and downing it, looking at Luna and Neville sideways.

Draco’s friends looked at them both, not knowing what to do, Pansy smiled, Harry appreciated it. 

Some starred with disgusted or bothered expressions and some others were giving them thumbs up and smiles.

Hermione and Ron were now smiling too, and Harry felt so happy he could cry. 

The real problem would be the next day, when they walked the hallways hand in hand. They were looking forwards to that. It was everything they’d ever wanted. A few stares and comments wouldn’t ruin their happiness. Not when they got everything they ever wanted right by their side.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
